


Welcome to the Philippines!

by ShrimpyChan



Series: Kuya Hajime [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Filipino culture, Filipino words and Phrases, Half-Filipino Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Summer, Tagalog, philippines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpyChan/pseuds/ShrimpyChan
Summary: as you can see from the title, oikawa is now in the philippines.





	Welcome to the Philippines!

**Author's Note:**

> I know its been two years since i last posted anything but here it is!!!! another installment of half filo iwa-chan i hope you guys would enjoy!!!! <33333

 

_** Sometime during summer vacation. 1:30 A.M. ** _

"Do you have your passport and ticket ready?"

"Yes."

"How about your things? Have you packed enough clothes? Your toiletries?"

"Yes."

"Cash? IDs? Your cards? Phone? Chargers? Are they all packed?"

Oikawa rolled his eyes and huffed. "I've checked, double checked, and triple checked everything Hajime-chan. Relax, okay? I didn't forget anything. Everything is packed, sealed and ready to go.  _Tita's_   _pasalubong_  to your relatives are safely tucked in our luggage, too."

Iwaizumi sighed softly. He closed his eyes for a moment before he looks up at Oikawa again and nods. "Okay. I'm sorry. It's just... This is the first time we're going overseas with just the two of us."

Oikawa smiles and pats Iwaizumi's shoulder gently. "I know, Hajime-chan. It still sucks that  _tito_ ,  _tita_ , and Hima-chan couldn't come with us. But try to relax, okay? Fussing like a mother hen wouldn't really help."

 This time it was Iwaizumi's turn to roll his eyes. He leaned back against his seat and crossed his arms over his chest, a slight pout forming on his lips. He looked around the lounge area of the airport where they've decided to kill some time as they wait to board their flight. "Shut up. I am not fussing like a mother hen."

"You are.  _Kalma ka lang_ , okay?" Oikawa smiled. He leaned his head against Iwaizumi's shoulder. He pulled out his phone from his pocket to check the time as he let out a soft yawn.

"By the way... I didn't want to ask in front of  _tito_  and  _tita_ , but why did we leave so early? Our boarding time is like five hours away. We could have just slept a bit longer. And the airport is just about thirty minutes away." Oikawa wrinkled his nose as he scooted closer against Iwaizumi's side.

Iwaizumi looked down at him and smiled softly. He kissed the top of Oikawa's head as the memory of his mother waking him up that morning (that night, to be more specific) flashed before his eyes. He could still hear her mother's voice saying,  _'Hajime! Bumangon ka na! Anong oras na oh! Dapat four hours before nasa airport na kayo ni Tooru. Pero mas maaga, mas maganda_.  _Mag-check in kayo agad baka maiwan pa kayo ng eroplano. Tumawag na rin ako kay Tooru. Dalian mo, maya-maya naandito na sila._   _Natimbang mo na ba yung maleta mo? Double check mo ang passport, ticket, at pera mo ha_ —'

Iwaizumi smiled and thought to himself,  _'Kung mag-panic si Ma akala mo siya yung aalis.'_

"Hmm? Ma's orders, I suppose."

Oikawa pouted but snuggled closer against Iwaizumi nonetheless. "Okay. I'm going to take a nap. Just wake me up when we're about to board."

"Okay.  _Matulog ka na._ "

Five minutes later, Iwaizumi could already hear soft snores coming from his boyfriend, the warm breath tickling his neck. He put on his earbuds and started listening to a random OPM playlist he found on Spotify. He tried to stay as still as he could so to not wake up the sleeping man beside him and eventually, he too dozed off into a light slumber.

 

_** Ninoy Aquino International Airport, MNL. 2:42 P.M. PST ** _

Oikawa started whining the moment they landed in Manila all the way through immigration and luggage pick-up. He was now sporting a thin white shirt instead of the button-down he was wearing earlier.

" _Tangina,_ Hajime-chan. It's so hot!" Oikawa hissed as he kept fanning himself with the brochure he picked up somewhere.

"I did warn you that the weather here would be hot," Hajime said as he loaded their luggage on a trolly. He looked up at the sign boards and checked where the exits would be. He nudged Oikawa gently before leading them outside the lobby and towards the end of the line where people are waiting for taxis.

Oikawa groaned even louder when they stepped outside, the heat blasting even more. Who knew air could feel this hot, too?

"I didn't think it would be this  _banas_!" he half-whispered and half-hissed in Iwaizumi's ear. He looked around only to catch a few pairs of eyes on him. He smiled politely at the few girls looking at him but immediately frowned when saw some guy eyeing Iwaizumi from the back. He immediately stepped behind Iwaizumi to block the stranger's view of his boyfriend's backside.

They didn't wait much since the line for the taxi was fast. When it was their turn, Iwaizumi asked the driver if he'd be able to give them a ride to _Shell Residences_ in _Pasay_ (they were able to rent a unit there for a few nights through Airbnb). Once the driver confirmed, they started loading their luggage in the trunk but keeping their backpacks with them since that's where their valuables are. The ride to their place was fairly quiet. Iwaizumi was busy keeping an eye on his phone's Google map to make sure they're heading the right direction while Oikawa was busy looking out the window. The only noises that passed through Oikawa's lips were mostly _‘ _ohh' and 'aaahh'.__

They met up with the owner of the condominium unit that they rented at the lobby. The lady leads them up to 12th floor of the tower and she was nice enough to wait for them to settle in. She gave them a quick room tour and showed them where everything is and how they worked. She told them that there’s food and drinks in the refrigerator and cupboards and that they could just help themselves. She left the keys to Iwaizumi’s care and left not too long after.

Iwaizumi started unpacking the stuff as Oikawa was roaming around the place. Later on, Oikawa found himself starring out the huge floor-to-ceiling window to look at the view outside.

“Wahh, _ang ganda!_ You sure picked a nice place, Hajime-chan!”

Iwaizumi shrugged as he neatly folded their clothes and placed them in one of the drawers. “I didn’t really pick it because it has a nice view. It had a really cheap deal for a place here in Pasay.”

“Yeah, but still!” Oikawa laughs, his gaze falling at the huge pool below. “Do you think we can go swimming later? Do we get to have access to that?”

Once everything is nicely kept and away, Iwaizumi shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and walked towards Oikawa. He stood behind the taller man and peeked over his shoulder to glance at the said pool. He mumbled, “I guess we could? She did say we get to use all the facilities here.”

Oikawa smiled when he felt the familiar warmth against his back. He turned around and loosely wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s middle. He leans down to press a soft kiss on the latter’s cheek before whispering in his ear. “Okay… Let’s go swimming later. But right now I think I want to go and freshen up. A nice, cold shower would be great. Care to join me, Hajime-chan?”

Iwazumi smiled and chuckled. He reached up to gently cup Oikawa’s cheeks to pull him down, his lips barely touching the setter’s. “I would love to, Tooru.” He closed his eyes as he leaned up to press a tender kiss on his boyfriend’s supple lips. Iwaizumi didn’t hesitate to take Oikawa’s bottom lip in between his teeth before he gave the soft flesh a hard suck. He slid his hand lower to the setter’s neck and down to his well-toned torso, his fingers tracing every bump and dip of muscles through the conveniently thin shirt. Not moments later, Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s ass and gave it a firm squeeze which startled the latter. Iwaizumi’s grin became broader as he took Oikawa’s phone from his back pocket and immediately pushed away the taller man, ultimately breaking the kiss.

Oikawa was flustered, his face beet red and his lips glossy and a bit swollen. He stared at Iwaizumi, completely dumbfounded. “W-what the hell…?!”

Iwaizumi gave him a casual glance and smiled ever so innocently before shrugging his shoulders. “I got to make a call to _Ma_ first. She might raze the entire city if I don’t call within ten minutes, thinking that our plane crashed or something. You can go ahead and shower, if you want.”

Oikawa glared at him, still unable to keep his blush at bay. He crossed his arms and stomped towards the bathroom. “ _Gago ka talaga!_ ”

Iwaizumi just laughed as he watched his now grumpy boyfriend slam the bathroom door behind him. “ _Mahal din kita, bebe!”_

He’ll think of a way to make it up to Tooru later. But right now, he really needs to call his mother to tell them that they’ve landed safely and are now settled in. He unlocked Tooru’s phone with ease and connected it to the wi-fi before tapping the contact name _‘Mama Ganda <3.’ _He rolled his eyes at the ridiculous name but smiled nonetheless. He sat down on the foot of the bed as he waited for his mother to pick up.

_‘Hmm… Maybe I’ll sneak into the shower with Tooru later and give him a surprise blowjob. That’ll make it up to him, right?’_

 

**Author's Note:**

> how was it???????? let me know what you guys think!!!!! comments and kudos are always very appreciated <3


End file.
